


Tim, I wish you were born a girl.

by glitterandlube



Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/pseuds/glitterandlube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fiction has directions.</p><p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-ys9pH53Hc  <----turn on. Read Fiction.</p><p>wtfbrain helped with the image at the end.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tim, I wish you were born a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction has directions.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-ys9pH53Hc &lt;\----turn on. Read Fiction.
> 
> wtfbrain helped with the image at the end.

"Smallville is boring. I need something to do, we should talk more. I can explain sex to you."

"Right, because I don't have fifty thousands thing to do already, I am also responsible for your entertainment."

"I'm glad we agree on this."

"Kon."

"So anyway, sex is this thing where..."

"We're not supposed to know each other outside of the Titans."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's not safe."

"It's not safe. If only there was this vast communication network that would allow total random strangers to connect. Hey! Bart! What is the name of that thing that lets people talk to each other on a computer?"

Bart flashes down with a confused look on his face, "The Internet?"

"That's it! The internet. Why didn't I remember that!" Kon turns slowly towards Robin. He grins happily when he notices even Robin's facemask is glaring.

"The internet isn't secure enough to be used that way."

"Look, we can just be two random guys who meet on AIM to talk about Warcrack. I doubt the Joker knows what a fucking computer is. Although, maybe he uses it to look up clown porn. You ever think of that?"

"I want you to never speak to me again."

"Oh, come on. I didn't hit you when you said I was Bart's mom. You still owe me for that."

"You still owe me for that hot tub and the robots."

"You owe me for breaking them!"

"You don't have a brain"

"Superman is cooler than Batman."

"Your other dad is a super villain."

Kon opens his mouth to fire back about caves and creepy people who wear too much latex when they have to go stop a bunch of metas from wiping out half of SF. Stupid super-villains.

Two days later:

____spacer____


End file.
